Pranks
by Sesshomarus Heiress
Summary: REDONE! ok so i took this down and re did it bcuz i couldn't figure out how to on here . moving on. a little oneshot of rin and sesshomare birthday pranks. the reviews i had said it was funny. i added to it as my writing has improved. R&R!


Sesshomaru woke up one fine summer day to chirping birds and the smell of sunshine. The first thought of his day was realizing it was Rin's birthday. Ever since she turned 9 they would prank each other for the number of years old they were. Since she was turning 11, he needed 11 was the master at pranks and never failed to rile her up for each and every one. Rin woke up and jumoped out of her bed, rushing to her personal springs to prepare for her day.

"I wonder what Sesshomaru-sama has planned for today. No doubt the pranking will start soon." She couldn't have been more correct for at that exact moment, Sesshomaru snuck in her room and took all the kimonos in the wardrobe he then left directions for her to find them. Drying herself off as she stepped out of the springs, Rin entered her room once more and walked over to her wardrobe to pick out the perfect kimono for the day. To her angered surprise, she found them not to be there at all. She screamed at the top of her voice

"OTU-SAN SAMA!" Sesshomaru smiled to himself in his study imagining the look on her face. Fuming, Rin paced around her room for a few minutes before noticing that there was a paper on the bed. Picking it up, she read aloud to herself. "Turn around and look on top of the wardrobe. Happy birthday, Lord Sesshomaru." Stretching up on her tippy toes, she felt around on top of the wardrobe, her hand coming into contact with some type of large parcel. She sat on the bed with it and opened it. To her delight, several kimonos fell out. She squealed at the sight of her brand new birthday kimonos. Slipping on the one at the top of the pile, a baby pink with blue sakura petals and matching obi, she sighed to herself "That otu-san sama''. She finished dressing and went to breakfast. Upon entering, she sat to his immediate left.

"So, how was your morning?''

"Oh, absolutely enjoyable. Especially if you like your clothes hidden."

Sesshomaru smiled. "1 down. 10 to go." For the duration of the day, he pulled 9 more pranks. There was the one where he "forgot" who she was. Then there was the one he put Ah-un in her room and he made an, ummm...mess...in there. He also, he switched her pillows for fuzzy bunnies, which was more a gift, moved all her furniture two rooms over, and more that led up to the last one. Number 11. Sesshomaru called her down to the dining hall. There in the middle of the floor was an entire pyramid of presents.

"OOOOO..." Her actual presents were much more in number and were currently being stacked in her room.

"Rin, would you like to open them now?"

"YES!" Rin tore through and after opening about 23 presents she realized there was nothing in any of them. "But where are they?"

"Hmmm, must have wrapped up the empty boxes. Oh well, that just means you get double presents next year." Rin just stared at him.

"Fine, be that way, but you still haven't done an 11th prank and I have to go back to my room." "I'll come with you." They both went to her room. When she entered, her mouth dropped. There was at least 100 presents and a two headed dragon baby for her to raise and have her own form of transportation. She turned and said "Otu-san sama...I...thank you!" she screamed, launching herself at him. He caught her and laughed. "Ha, and you said I didn't prank you an 11th time." "I guess you did. She went over to the baby dragon first. "I'll name her...Kyora". She opened the rest of her presents and went over to Sesshomaru. "Thank you. I love all of them, especially Kyora." Sesshomaru nodded and kissed her forehead. He tucked her into bed and allowed Kyora to stay in Rin's room until she got too big for the room. "Hn...I wonder how she will prank me on my birthday. Well, she can't out prank the pro". Three weeks later Sesshomaru woke up. He made to sit up to start another day and noticed he couldn't get up, no matter how he tried. His hand went up to his head and he felt an extremely sticky reminiscent to the evil pink stuff Rin had received from Inu Yasha's wench last time they met. Then he remembered.

"RIN!" he snarled through the palace. Rin woke up and smiled deviously. Kyora woke as well and jumped up onto the bed to snuggle with Rin, who laughed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTU-SAN SAMA!"


End file.
